Ultimatum one shot
by Princess-So
Summary: ]J rock[ dir en grey. Quand les doutes et l'infidélité s'ajoutent à la conspiration...


**Titre :** + Ultimatum… +

**Auteur:** Princess So

**Genre :** Conflictuel, torturé et sexuel… (Et mensongistique)

**Source :** Dir en Grey, Toshiya et Kyo (pis les autres tant qu'a faire…)

**Commentaires :** Un sujet bateau… Ouais, mais il cherche le Totchi… message à Toshiya: Désolée vieux, mais tu motives mon inspiration… Cette fic est prévue pour être un one shot, mais elle risque d'être un peu longue… Désolée pour les fans de lemon…

Merci d'être encore la, une fois de plus. Enjoy.

**Ultimatum …**

_J'ai toujours été comme ça. Je n'y peux rien n'est-ce pas? Déjà au collège, j'étais précoce et enchaînais petites amies. Au lycée, tout est devenu plus sérieux, j'y ai ajouté des partenaires masculins, élèves, profs, rien ne m'effrayait. _

_En fait, je n'ai jamais cessé de coucher a gauche et a droite depuis ce temps là… mais j'ai toujours été si seul… Tout seul en moi-même. Un objet n'est jamais vivant que lorsqu'on l'utilise ne?_

_Je crois qu'on ne me changera jamais… Je suis comme je suis… ça doit être ça la nature propre de l'homme. Suivre son destin, sans jamais changer, sans évoluer. On a beau renier ce qui nous déplait, ce qui nous effraie ou ce qui nous déchoit on ne reste que l'ombre de soi-même jusqu'à la fin. _

_Ça s'appelle la fatalité non? Ce n'est pas ma faute n'est-ce pas?_

-Ah… Ah… Totchi… Ouiii…

Toshiya grogna de satisfaction. Il s'écarta du corps moite qu'il surplombait. Il regarda son amant et lui sourit.

-Alors? Heureux?

Son compagnon éclata de rire et lui infligea une petite claque sur l'épaule avant de l'embrasser, restaurant la tendresse qui s'éclipsait momentanément lors de leurs ébats passionnés.

-Comme toujours… Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas perdu la main depuis le temps…

-Il faut dire qu'avec toi en face de moi, je ne peux être que motivé…

-Apparemment, tu es le seul à qui je fais encore de l'effet…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Ce n'est pas top au lit avec Kaoru?

-Pas trop en ce moment -il me tuerait s'il entendait ça-. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il devient trop sérieux… Mais pas dans notre relation, on dirait que ça reste une amourette de lycéens… Tu vois? Il me fait des crises pour des petits riens…

-Kao pas drôle le vieux. J'ai compris. En tout cas, tu peux venir quand tu veux tu sais.

-Hum, merci Totchi, mais Shinya va faire la gueule si je te pique…

-Il est très tolérant et on n'est pas obligés de lui dire.

-Avec un cœur d'artichaut comme toi, il vaut mieux qu'il le soit…

-Die! Espèce de baka! A quoi t'as été fini?

-Hum… Bonjour à toi aussi Kyo…

Le chanteur se figea en entrant dans la loge. Il avait des comptes à régler mais il semblait que le guitariste sur le point de se faire stranguler, avait préféré la fuite.

-Oh, ohayo koibito. Comment tu vas? Il n'est pas là cet abruti de Die? C'était bien ton week-end chez tes parents?

Tout en le martelant de questions, Kyo embrassa Kaoru, lui empêchant complètement de répondre. Quand le petit diable lui autorisa à reprendre son souffle, le leader souri.

-Je vais bien, et oui, c'était pas mal chez moi. J'ai vu mes frangins. Mais tu m'as trop manquééééééééééé… couina-t-il comme un petit garçon qu'il n'était plus depuis belles lurettes…

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

-Et Die ne va pas tarder à revenir, il est partit fumer avec Totchi.

Shinya entra, les salua muettement d'un signe de tête et s'avachi mollement dans le canapé, habituellement QG matinal du chanteur.

-T'as l'air hors service toi… se moqua gentiment Kyo.

-Mm… Dodo… grogna l'interpellé.

-Tu dormiras dans le train Shinya. T'as intérêt d'être en forme pour ce soir, tu sais! Pas de pitié! Tenta Kaoru pour l'intimider.

-J'adore les tournées, mais celle-la, elle est vraiment crevante. Le week-end complet aux sources ne m'a pas remis sur pied.

-Han! T'étais aux sources? La chance! Totchi n'est pas venu avec toi? Demanda Kyo, connaissant parfaitement la réponse pour avoir passé ledit week-end avec lui, ou plutôt dans son lit.

-Non… On évite les sorties en amoureux… Tu comprends, avec les journalistes tout ça… Enfin, vous connaissez ça puisque vous êtes un couple aussi…

-Et oui… soupira Kaoru, tout en serrant d'avantage son compagnon contre lui.

-Ouiii… Mm…

Appuyé contre le mur, Toshiya se retourna et souri à Die. Il adorait quand le guitariste le prenait dans un couloir, en dépit de toute crainte d'être découverts.

-On s'habille et on remonte?

-Diiiie!!! Espèce de trou du cul! Il faut qu'on parle!

Le guitariste insulté écarquilla les yeux. Il était clair qu'il allait subir les foudres d'un warumono énervé.

Kyo se figea devant les visages rouges et éreintés de ces deux amis.

-Bah dis donc, vachement fatigante votre clope…

Toshiya souri.

-C'est parce qu'on a fait la course.

Kyo leva un sourcil, dubitatif. Il croisa le regard de Toshiya et compris immédiatement que le bassiste mentait. Pas de vérité devant Shinya.

-Bref, j'men fous! TOI !

Prenant son air terrifiant, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tira l'oreille de Die, qui couina de douleur.

-Tu refais pas ça ce soir ok?

-Du quoi tu parles microbe?

Étrangement, cette réponse ne parut pas satisfaire le chanteur qui tira plus fort.

-Je parle de faire le con, de péter des cordes, de faire des grimaces, de me chatouiller quand tu passes et de me faire rire pendant que je chante! J'ai du me concentrer vachement pour pas avoir de fou rire!

-Hey! Je n'ai pas fait exprès! En plus je me suis fais mal en me cassant la gueule… Oh! Mais si t'as ris, ça veut dire que je suis drôle non?

-Non.

-Bah si!

-Bah non! Je rigolais parce que je me foutais de toi!

-Beuuu…

Kaoru réveilla Toshiya et Shinya qui somnolaient l'un contre l'autre. Le batteur grogna quand il fut forcé de se séparer de son koibito qui lui tenait bien chaud. En dédommagement, Toshiya l'enlaça jusqu'à la voiture, où ils s'installèrent aléatoirement. Les deux couples officiels furent réunis et Die s'assit où il pouvait, en râlant.

Il débarquèrent dans la gare ou un gigantesque troupeau de journalistes s'agglutinait en un désordre total.

Ils se forcèrent à sourire, habitués à cet exercice. Toshiya se laissait volontiers prendre en photo par les adolescentes qui criaient son nom, ce qui faisaient soupirer les gardes chargés de sa sécurité et dont le timing était prévu à la seconde près.

Une fois tous installés dans le train, on leur offrit gracieusement à boire et à manger et on leur distribua le planning de la journée, accompagné de la set list du soir, qu'ils s'empressèrent de retenir.

Main dans la main, Toshiya et Shinya se rendormirent, et Kyo tenta de détendre Kaoru qui tapotait nerveusement sa banquette. Peine perdue, il jeta son dévolu sur Die.

Il se leva et s'assis à coté du guitariste esseulé qui lui lança un regard exagérément apeuré.

-Pitiééééééééééé! Kyo! Me tape paaaaaaaaaaas!

- Je ne veux pas te taper, je veux te parler baka!

-Et de quoi?

-De Totchi et toi.

Le guitariste se renfrogna.

-Tu comptes me faire la morale?

-Je serais très mal placé pour le faire…

- Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si toi aussi tu…

-Si, moi aussi je… le coupa le chanteur.

-Ah… Je ne suis pas seul alors.

-Non, il faut aussi compter le coiffeur, un des techniciens et la maquilleuse. Pourquoi tu fais ça Die?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je couche avec lui, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il est consentant. Surtout s'il a quarante mile autres amants.

-Le problème de Totchi, c'est qu'il tombe amoureux toutes les secondes. Il est très sérieusement amoureux de nous tous. Shinya bien sur, mais aussi toi et moi, et les autres.

-Mais c'est pas possible ça!

-Si, ça l'est. Il m'a raconté que quand il était jeune il avait énormément de prétendantes mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il était souvent tout seul, à dessiner dans sa chambre et ça a du le faire énormément souffrir. Alors, maintenant, quand quelqu'un montre un peu d'intérêt pour lui, il ne peut pas se refuser.

-Tu veux me faire croire qu'il est amoureux de…

Die compta sur ses doigts.

-Shinya, son copain officiel: 1; Toi:2 ; Moi:3 ; je comptes les trois autres?

-Maquilleuse &Co ? Bah… Je ne sais pas. Non, ne les compte pas. En plus, je ne voudrais pas que tu te grilles le cerveau en comptant jusqu'à 6…

-Donc ça fait 3.

-C'est pas tant que ça tu vois!

-Euh… Ne me tues pas mais est-ce qu'il faut compter Kaoru?

Kyo se figea. Die s'attendit à se faire lapider, ou écorcher au mieux, mais le chanteur ne bougea pas.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Toshiya me parle de tous ces amants depuis qu'il a débarqué à Tokyo… Vieilles habitudes de colocataires. Mais il n'a jamais mentionné Kao…

-Serait-ce judicieux de te le dire, à toi?

-Hum… J'en sais foutrement rien.

-Je vais mener mon enquête…

-Inspecteur Baka la rescousse?

-Ouais! Tous à la bakamobile!

-T'es vraiment un gros n'importe quoi toi…

Kyo et Die restèrent tout deux silencieux. Le chanteur se demandait si vraiment Kaoru le trompait.

_Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui en vouloir. Mais si on est tous les deux infidèles, a quoi ça rime de rester ensemble?_

Il était vrai que son amant se comportait étrangement depuis quelques temps, un peu trop légèrement en ce qui concernait leur couple.

_Je trompe mon copain et je voudrais qu'il s'investisse… Je suis soit con, soit sadique._

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

-Ouais?

-Chaton, tu reviens à coté de moi?

Il se retourna et fixa Kaoru à trois rangées de sièges derrière lui. Le leader avait abhorré un regard de merlan fris déstiné à le convaincre. Kyo soupira, et raccrocha, mi amusé, mi blasé. Il se leva et murmura à Die qu'il retournait à sa place.

Kaoru lui fit un grand sourire niais et tapota le siège à ses coté. Kyo s'y assis.

-Tu parlais de quoi avec Die?

-De tout et de rien. Rien d'important en tout cas.

La discussion close, ils échangèrent des banalités jusqu'à leur arrivée. Ils tardèrent à enfin regagner leur hôtel, roulant au pas de peur d'écraser une des fans, a moitié hystérique, qui essayait au péril de sa vie de les apercevoir au travers des vitres teintées.

-Elles sont compétemment folles… soupira Shinya.

Excédé, Kyo entrouvrit sa fenêtre et cria.

-On est fatigués! Laissez nous aller jusqu'à notre hôtel bordel!

Une multitude de voix suraiguës hurlèrent des « kawaiiii ! » qui déprimèrent le vocaliste. Abandonnant toute revote, il referma la fenêtre en priant très fort pour y coincer un doigts de fan mais, déçu de sa pèche infructueuse, il se blottit dans les bras de Kaoru et grogna.

Une fois tout le personnel hôtelier salué, ils filèrent dans leurs chambres, bien contents de pouvoir se reposer.

Die ne put se réjouir que seul de la magnificence de sa chambre. Il imaginait parfaitement les autres en train d'essayer leurs lits. Il se fit couler un bain très chaud et alluma la télévision en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse. Il se déshabilla et enfila un yukata à même la peau. Il entra dans la salle de bain et se pencha pour tester la température de l'eau. Un corps se colla contre lui.

-Okaeri…

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer…

-Je voulais te faire la surprise…

Une main passa danse encolure de son vêtement et la ceinture tomba à terre. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve nu. Sa respiration s'accéléra, en rythme avec celle de son amant. Il entra dans le bain en riant, l'entraînant avec lui.

-Tadaima…

-Die! Je suis habillé!

-Plus pour longtemps…

-Mosh!

-C'est moi…

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Totchi?

-Shinya est sorti faire du shoping. Tu inventes un bobard à Kao pour venir me rejoindre?

-Ça ne va pas être difficile, il n'est pas là non plus.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai envie de toi…

-Toshiya…

-Tu as cinq minutes…

Die gémit et s'effondra sur l'épaule de son amant, les jambes engourdies d'être coincées entre la paroi de la baignoire et les cuisses de son ami. Il soupira.

-Tu crois qu'on va tenir encore combien de temps comme ça avec Toshiya?

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'en ai un peu marre de lui servir de joujou…

-Mais tu sais ce qu'on risque si on arrête…

Kyo se colla contre le corps moite de Toshiya.

-Dis, Totchi j'ai quelque chose a te demander…

-Je t'en prie.

-Est-ce que Kaoru fait partie de ta collection d'amants?

-Tu en as d'autre des questions comme ça? Non, je ne couche pas avec Kaoru. Tu sais tout de moi! Je ne te cache aucun de mes amants!

-Pardon. Ne m'en veut pas, mais je me posais la question.

- Arrêtes de douter… La dernière chose que je veux c'est te blesser…

Die et Kaoru fumaient tranquillement dans la loge du groupe, pendant que Shinya se faisait masser par un membre du staff. Kyo avait du rester avec les stylistes, à cause d'un problème technique parvenu sur son costume, qu'il qualifiait tres serieusement de conspiration vestimentaire.

Quand Toshiya entra à son tour dans la loge, les deux guitaristes l'attendaient.

-Vous avez l'air bien sérieux tous les deux… remarqua-t-il.

-Il faut qu'on parle! L'agressa Kaoru.

Se sentant de trop, Shinya remit son sweater et se dirigea vers la sortie, entraînant le masseur avec lui. Il s'arrêta au niveau de Toshiya et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Fais attention à toi.

Puis il le regarda durement quelques secondes pour que son amant comprenne le poids de ces mots. Puis il lui caressa brièvement la joue et lança un regard mauvais aux deux autres.

Quand il fut sortit, Die et Kaoru se placèrent de chaque coté de Toshiya.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il faut qu'on parle de notre petit « arrangement».

-Je vous écoute.

Le ton faussement innocent du bassiste les irrita. Die l'agrippa par le col et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-On en a marre d'être à ton service! C'est assez clair?

-Ça pose problème en effet…

Un poing s'abattit sur son nez et il sentit le sang chaud couler jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Kaoru n'avait pas pu se retenir…

-Ne l'abîme pas trop chéri! On n'en a pas fini avec lui! Rigola Die en le calmant d'un baiser.

Puis il reporta son attention sur le bassiste.

-Tu vois Totchi, ça nous embêterait beaucoup que tu dises tout à Kyo… Parce que je suis bien avec Kaoru, et ce n'est pas un merdeux comme toi, qui nous a surprit en plein batifolage qui va foutre la merde entre nous.

-Tes menaces ne me font pas peur Die… Même si vous me cassez la gueule, je trouverai un moyen… Pareil pour toi Kaoru, Kyo ne peut pas rester avec un porc comme toi…

-Sauf si on t'en empêche Chaton… ronronna le leader en glissant sa main sous le tee-shirt de Toshiya.

-Le problème c'est qu'on connait ton point faible… susurra à son tour Die en lui caressant les fesses.

-Allez, dis nous que tu serras muet.

Le bassiste serra les dents. Il couchait avec Die depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il le connaisse parfaitement.

-Je te rappelle que Kyo est à moi! Grogna le leader devant son silence.

-Tu n'es pas de taille à lutter Kaoru…

-Tu sais… Kyo a peut être des doutes sur moi. Il se pose des questions, Die me l'a dit. Mais il reste avec moi… Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il pensera en me trouvant avec son meilleur ami, en qui il a toute confiance… et encore, tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'on a prévu…

-Tais toi Kao! Ne dis rien, ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise… Laissons-le tout découvrir par lui-même… En attendant, va voir ou en est Kyo avec ses costumes…

-OK. A tout à l'heure.

Toshiya se retrouva seul avec Die. Il gardait les yeux baissés, essuyant l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Il sentit une main douche se poser sur la sienne. Il ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde, il aimait le contact de la peau du guitariste sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers son amant qui lui souriait.

Comme à son habitude, Toshiya craqua. Il n'avait jamais pu résister Il fondit sur les lèvres de Die et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis il recula juste assez pour que, front contre front, leurs cils se frôlent à chaque battement.

-J'en déduis que tu ne m'en veux pas… murmura le guitariste.

-Je te hais! Lui répondit-il.

Die lui caressa amoureusement la joue et perdit son regard dans celui de son amant. Il s'approcha avec lenteur de Toshiya qui n'effectua aucun mouvement de recul, ce qui fit à nouveau sourire Die.

-Tu ne veux pas t'échapper des bras de celui que tu hais? Je pourrais te torturer en t'embrassant jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes…

-Crétin! Chuchota le bassiste en souriant.

-Ou je pourrais faire encore pire…

Les yeux de Die avaient quelque chose de pervers, de lubrique et d'obsédé… Il était clair que ses idées étaient tout sauf sages.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin?

-Je préfèrerais que tu me montres…

Die éclata de rire et porta Toshiya jusqu'à la table de billard, où il le déshabilla avec empressement. Le bassiste avait déjà entouré ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'attirant vers lui.

-Totchi, tu es incorrigible. Tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne notre temps?

-Hors de question.

Le guitariste rit et le regarda avec perversité. Il le souleva de la table et l'allongea sur le ventre. A l'aide d'un morceau de tissu qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier comme appartenant à l'un des membres du groupe, il lui banda les yeux…

Toshiya gémissait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Jamais Die ne lui avait fait connaitre ça. Son corps allait et venait au rythme des coups de reins de son amant qu'il ne voyait pas. Il s'accrocha à l'extrémité opposée de la table pour rester un maximum immobile et sentir d'avantage les coups de buttoir. Die se retira et le bassiste grogna.

Il essaya de retirer le bandeau qu'il portait mais une poigne ferme lui agrippa les poignets. Die repris le contrôle. Plus fort, plus rapide, plus puissamment. Toshiya restait perplexe. Depuis le temps qu'il couchait ave le guitariste, il ne reconnaissait pas sa façon de le prendre.

Puis tout alla très vite. Il entendit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser, on lui retira le bandeau à toute vitesse, on le mit sur le dos et il se trouva presque nez à nez avec Kyo, les yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ce n'était plus avec Die qu'il couchait, mais avec Kaoru. Les deux hommes lui avaient monté un piège…

-La dernière chose que je veux c'est te blesser… Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule connard! Cracha le chanteur, hors de lui.

Il s'enfui en claquant la porte. Toshiya essaya de se défendre, mais Kaoru mis sa main devant sa bouche, l'empêchant de se s'expliquer.

Les deux guitaristes se regardèrent d'un air satisfait, s'embrassèrent et le laissèrent, seul, nu et abandonné sous le regard blasé de Shinya, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le bassiste le regarda dans les yeux, implorant sa pitié. Mais il le vit sourire tristement, soupirer et faire demi-tour.

Il resta immobile. Il avait tout perdu…

+ Owari +

Fiouuu… Non mais franchement, si je chope la sadique qui à écrit ça… Ca va barder hein !

Désolée pour les fans de Toshiya, de Kyo, de Kaoru, de Die (et de Shinya, soyons fous), mais j'avais envie d'écrire un truc horrible. Pour une fois qu'ils sont pas choupikawai…

Ne vous habituez pas aux one shot de 9 pages hein ! C'est parce qu'en période de noël, c'est la fête )

Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'à la fin.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année a tous et à toutes.

Princess So et sa playlist déprimante.

Le 29 décembre 2005.


End file.
